


First Clutch

by Dellessa



Series: Hive and Home [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Egg Laying, Insecticons - Freeform, M/M, Mech Preg, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt-<br/>Hivequeen!Sunstreaker verse; Sunstreaker, Sideswipe -- “I… I can’t do that, I can’t!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Clutch

Sunstreaker whimpered, and settled against the mesh. He could feel the eggs shifting inside of him. Moving and the first lined up with the channel at the bottom of the gestation chamber. It began to move down the channel, stretching him wide. It hurt...but it also felt amazing. To his humiliation the egg rubbed again each node as it made it’s way down, the next egg was not far behind. 

“I think you need to sit up,” Sideswipe said, and pushed at him. “The angle will make it easier.” 

“I… I can’t do that, I can’t! Don’t make me move. I don’t want this. I don’t want eggs. I just want to go home.”

Sideswipe sighed, and levered his brother up, “Don’t be foolish. We have no way to get out of here. They find us before we got that far, and besides that...every mech thinks we are dead, Sunny. You know they think you were killed by the swarm.”

“Sitting up will make it easier,” Longclaw said, and touched Sunstreaker’s plating, caressing it. “The first egg should be breaching the rim soon. You should push, your majesty.”

The other insecticons moved about them, chittering in their own language. It made him uneasy. 

Sideswipe held him up, rubbing his chassis gently. He leaned back against his brother, and cried out as the first egg breached the rim, and finally was pushed out into Longclaw’s waiting hands. Sunstreaker vented heavily. One down, and so many more to go.


End file.
